Everyday is Christmas
by Flashpoint321
Summary: So this is my RizzlesGirls Holiday FanFic Challenge piece...I hope you all enjoy. It's a simple one-shot touching upon the girls' first holiday together. As always, please review and comment.


**** Happy Holidays R&I Fans…and to my Rizzles, this is my FanFic One Shot Challenge piece ****

**These lovely ladies do not belong to me….and as always….it's just for fun….enjoy!**

It was 2 days before Christmas. Jane and Maura had taken some much needed vacation time, and were spending the night at Jane's apartment. The women slept sound, but couldn't help their internal alarm clocks.

Agreeably 6:30 am was way too early to be up, yet both women were hopelessly awake. Maura was the first to leave the warm, cozy bed. She grabbed one of Jane's academy sweat shirts and groaned in displeasure at how it clashed with her silk pajama bottoms. She was freezing however, and decided to put priorities in order, besides it smelled like Jane, and Maura found this oddly comforting.

The small woman lightly padded into the kitchen and started a pot of holiday brew. She reached into a cabinet for one of her morgue mugs, the one with the bold print stating: 'My day begins when yours ends', and poured the detective a steaming cup. She brought the potent morning nectar to Jane, and climbed back on top of the bed, crossed her legs Indian style, and poked at her girlfriend.

"Jane..."

"Hmmmmmm?" Jane looked a bit perturbed as Maura handed over the mug.

"This isn't from the 'dead' kitchen at work is it Maura…..?"

Reluctantly, the detective sips at the morning God sent.

"No….it's not….and just what is your fascination with assuming everything that has to do with food or beverage is presumably from a deceased nature? It's just not metaphysically possible for…."

Jane holds up a hand "Maura….please…it's way too early for your picky wiki noggin'…"

After shrugging off the detective's crude, yet endearing terminology for her intelligence, the doctor looks down at her hands and nervously twists the ring on her left middle finger.

"I know Christmas is still 2 days away, but I want to give you your present".

Puzzled, Jane glares at Maura. "But I thought we were exchanging gifts at your house tomorrow?"

"The time is right…. now...I...I want to give it to you Jane...please?"

The detective shrugs and shakes her head "Ok...yeah...I guess uh...well, hell I'll give you mine too then."

A smile brims from ear to ear on the doctor's face and she jumps up clapping, running into Jane's spare bedroom.

The detective watches her and chuckles. "For such a big, complex brain, she sure has a simplistic attitude when it comes to social graces".

The doctor returns with a small box in her hand neatly wrapped in red shiny paper, and topped with a small gold bow.

"Ah screw it...lemme go get yours, hold on a minute". Jane's knees crack as she swings her long legs over the side of her bed, and she winces at the stiffness before slowly moving to her closet.

Jane returns moments later, also with a small box in her hand, only hers wasn't as nicely wrapped as Maura's was.

The women look at each other inquisitively and then Jane speaks "Ok, how you wanna do this?"

Maura nods her head as she beams and bites her lower lip. "I say we open them at the same time".

"Ok, on three...one, two, three..."

The detective rips the paper from the box and slowly opens the lid.

What she saw instantly caused her eyes to well with tears and her heart skipped a beat. Sitting neat and proud atop a puff of cotton was an 18 karat gold figaro link necklace with a charm attached. It was in the shape of a small badge; a replica of the M.E's. Maura's Id number was inscribed on the back just below the following words: "All my love...'M'..."

As Jane looked to the doctor, she saw that the woman was staring down at almost the same piece of jewelry in her box. Maura picked the gold chain up from the in lay, and caressed the small badge in her palm. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the replica of Jane's badge and runs her thumb over the detective's Id number etched into the back. She read aloud: "Forever in my heart...'J'..."

The women locked eyes and each felt their cores warm and their groins throb.

"Jane...how...how did you know?" The doctor gazed at Jane with a mix of utter adornment and lust.

The detective hung her head and blushed "Maura….I…you're…well, your're my soul mate".

The doctor gently grabbed her necklace and moved closer to Jane, motioning for the detective to put the masterpiece on for her. Jane gladly obliged and then pulled the doctor's hair aside and placed a passionate kiss behind Maura's ear. The doctor groaned and turned around wrapping her legs around Jane's waist. The women engaged in a heated make out session before Jane broke away, holding Maura's cheeks in her hands.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had...and it's our first one together as...well...you know...a couple...I...I wanted it to be special...please wear this in good health Maura and think of me whenever you look at it".

"Oh Jane, it will never come off...I...I love it...it's so beautiful and of course I will always think of you...you're all I ever think about anyway..."

"Maura, I'm speechless that you did this...no one...has ever… um...been so thoughtful before with me this way...and um...ahem" Jane cleared her throat and faught back tears as she struggled to continue..."I love you Maura Isles...Merry Christmas"

"Awww….Merry Christmas Jane..."

The two women disappeared under the covers. Spending the special holiday with each other in this capacity, was what they've both dreamt about for years, and now their once distant vision, has finally evolved.

"Jane...?"

"Yes Maura ..."

"Do you have to wear those flannel bottoms? They really are...tacky..."

"Not at all Dr. Isles...not at all...I like it better when we both don't have bottoms on…."

"Oh my…..I love you..."

"I love you too...tacky pants and all?"

"Yes Jane..." *sigh* 


End file.
